Surprise
by pLLand glEElover
Summary: I made a new ship- Emily Fields and Ariana Grande! I think you just better read it.


**OK so I've started a new ship of Emily Fields and Ariana Grande (Weird right) I don't know why but it's just been in my head for a really long time now so I thought I would write this. I'm thinking of writing a story of them in the future that will be longer than this. **

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Ok, so Emily wants us all in Italy on Saturday this weekend" Frankie informed everybody in the room that conceited of _Avan Jogia, Victoria Justice, Liz _Gillies, Leon Thomas, Daniella Monet, Matt Bennett and Ariana's best friend Isaac Boots. They we're all having a friend's day in because they haven't seen each other for a while because of their busy calendar.

"What for?" Liz asked, curious to know why they had to travel across the world to Italy.

"She won't tell me, she just says that it's a surprise that no-one would want to miss." Frankie said, upset that he doesn't know what's going on, he hates not knowing things.

"Next Saturday is Ariana's birthday" Avan pointed out.

"Yes it is" Frankie said.

"Maybe it's just a surprise party" Tori said.

"Do we have to buy the plane tickets now" Matt asked.

"I don't know let me call her" Frankie said pulling out his phone and dialing Emily's number.

"Hey frank" Emily responded.

"Hey, Emily, listen do we have to like buy a plane ticket to go to Italy on Saturday?" he asked her.

"Put the phone on speaker" and Frankie did as told "hey guys" Emily said directing it to everyone in the room and she got a round of 'hey's' and 'hello's' back "you guys don't have to worry about anything I just want you to dress up nice and fancy and to look amazing, you guys will be traveling in my privet jet and it will be taking you to Italy"

"Oh, my god for what?" Liz asked really wanting to know badly.

"It's a surprise" Emily went on "there will be two privet jets because I want all of Ariana's friends there this birthday is going to be special unlike any other. Now, I need ya'll to get into two groups because if not then not everyone's going. And _please, please_** don't** tweet about any of this, to you guys it's just another birthday and when you're on the plane don't posts any pictures on Instagram"

"Ok but we just wanna know what is happing!" Avan said and even he wants to know.

"Sorry guys I can't tell you nothing but you'll be glad that I didn't, love you guys, and remember: **don't say anything to Ariana!**, bye" she said trying off.

"This is going to kill me **and **it's only Wednesday today" Daniella said.

"Emily sure knows how to leave a room wanting more" Frankie said and the rest nod.

"Guys we so need to go shopping, she said look amazing" tori reminded them.

"But Ariana can't know" Liz said.

"We should go tomorrow, she's in the studio all day tomorrow" Daniella said.

* * *

The girls and Frankie where shopping for about 3 hours trying to find the right thing to wear for Saturday and after about 20 different shops each of them were happy with what they chose and now were sitting down trying to brain storm what would happen on Saturday.

"I usually know everything and I can get Emily to talk really easily but I spent all this morning and last night calling her and texting her but she just won't spill" Frankie said deflating on her chair in Starbucks behind him.

"I think that because her birthday for the past 5 years that they have been dating all they do is go to a fancy restaurant and this time she wants to make it special" Liz said.

"It's been five years and I can read Emily like a book but this time I can't, I got nothing" Frankie said.

"I just can't wait to see what this is all about, is you're mum coming?" Liz asked Frankie

"Everyone in my family is going to be there, everyone" Frankie said.

"Whoa, she's going hard on this" Liz said.

* * *

It was finally the day that they all have been waiting for. None of them have really slept well; even the boys couldn't stop thinking about it.

They each called Ariana and wished her a happy birthday and she told them that she was going to Italy with her girlfriend and she couldn't be more exciting.

Emily arranged for her drivers to pick them up at her dad's Hotel because she requested that they all stayed there so things would run more smoothly. They we're sneaked into a Mercedes Benz with dark windows so no one could see them and then dived into two groups then sneaked into Emily's privet planes for the 5 hour journey.

When they got to Italy they went to the hotel to get ready.

"You guys, all of Emily's family and friends are here too, even beyonce and Jay-z are here" Daniella said now even more existed.

"Yeah, Mona told me that they we're going to be here **and **she knows what is happening but she too won't open her mouth" Frankie said getting his make-up done.

"We should totally corner her" Liz said and the rest actually concerned it for a second then decided against it.

"Guys Ariana just texted me saying that she's here and she getting ready for their date" Isaac said smiling, his best friend is still in love with her girlfriend even after 4 years of dating and 10 years of knowing each.

"Emily just texted me saying that we need to get in the coach that will take us to restaurant where they're at." Frankie said looking at his phone; thank god everyone was done and ready to go. They make their way down stairs and because Emily closed the Hotel today no-one cared about the amount of noise they made.

They got on the coach and Emily's family and friends we're their already sitting and waiting for them.

They greet each other and sit down.

"OK, guys" Mona says standing up so she could see everyone "when we get there all you're phones need to be switched off, not in silence mode but switched off. We will have to be patient because when we get there they will still be having dinner for about 30 minutes then it will go down."

* * *

Everyone was seated on the side of the restaurant. The restaurant is all glass, they could see Emily and Ariana eating and talking but Ariana and Emily couldn't see them. After they finish eating Emily takes Ariana's hand and pulls her up and they walk hand in hand to the side of the restaurant where they see Emily push a bottom and the glass doors slide open to revile an orchestra and Imogen Heap standing in front of them.

"Oh my god" Ariana said jumping up and down "No-way" she couldn't believe that Emily got one of her idols to sing especially since she's been so busy lately. Emily just smiled.

"Happy birthday Ariana" Imogen said before she started singing.

**You know where to find me  
When you're on your way out  
All bustle and busy  
Enough is enough  
Because life's sweet assemblages  
Equate to driftwood away  
Be still with me **

**You know where to find me  
For no particular reason  
To stop traffic behavior  
Or to get something off your chest  
Cause we go a long way back  
Back to nothing at all  
Mmmmm  
Be still with me**

Oh-oh-ohhhhhhh  
Won't you be-  
Be still with me

You know where to find me  
If you think it's all over  
I can sense it a mile off  
It's no friendly hello  
You could be screaming drunk  
Well I've got my bad days too  
I'm gonna be here for you  
Be still with me

In a public place, private thoughts  
A reminder of a precious loss  
(you can be a source of constant reassurance)  
Let the breeze block sadness drop  
Oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhh  
Won't you be-  
Be still with me

**_[Vocalizations]_******

Don't mistake my charity  
For what it is  
Deem me into believing necessary  
Don't mistake my open arms  
For what it is  
They can turn on you  
So show me the money.  
Show me the money.

Blue and green,  
Fresh eyes on me  
I'm young again  
All things to mend with  
Bite-size life boats  
I'll fix your smashed up head

Be still with me  
If you want  
To be alone  
If you'd rather die  
Then tell  
You'll know where I'll be  
Where to find me  
For high talk  
To cut it off or bring it on  
A proposal  
If you're broken,  
I'll be here,  
I'll be here

Ariana's so happy and she was just ready to fell into Emily's arms and never get out.

Before any of them said anything the orchestra began playing soft music that slowly got faster but still nice. When they finished fireworks started going off and Emily turned around to Ariana.

Everyone was one the edge if their sits, the performance was great and the fireworks were amazing.

Everybody watched as Emily turned around to face Ariana but they couldn't hear anything that Emily was saying and suddenly Emily got down on one keen holding a box and looking up at Ariana.

Everyone gasped and all the girls (and Frankie and Isaac) had tears in their eyes. They watched as Ariana nodded and Emily placing the ring on her finger then they saw Ariana going down on both her keens to be the same height as Emily and kissed her gently.

The whole group started screaming and running towards them.

Ariana looked up and saw all hers and Emily's family and friends running towards them.

Isaac got there first.

She felt her-self getting pulled into a tight hug.

"My god, congratulations" Isaac said hugging her again then pulling out of the hug to look at the 13 carat diamond ring on Ariana's finger "Oh my god, Emily" he said pulling her into a hug to.

Everyone else come congratulated them with hugs and kisses.

"I think Emily deserves a round of applause guys, she did all of this, she paid for over 400 workers to build this restaurant in just 4 weeks just for this and she kept it a secret from all of you guys" Mona said and everyone cheered and clapped for Emily.

"I just wanted to give her the world" Emily said looking down at the girl of the dreams and her future wife "I love you"

"I love you too" Ariana said and she kissed her and everyone cheered again.

Everyone heard Frankie gasp "Oh my god, Celine Dion"

Ariana's head snapped so fast towards the where the orchestra were that she thought she broke her neck.

"Congratulations Emily and Ariana" she said blowing them a kiss.

She got ready to perform whist Ariana wrapped both her arms around Emily's whist and Emily wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"This is the most perfect birthday ever" Ariana whispered in to Emily's ear.

"Only the perfect birthday for the perfect girl" Emil whispered back then place a kiss on Ariana's head then faced the orchestra.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I want to write chapter 2 so you guys can get more detail on how Emily made it happen.


End file.
